A Moment's Notice
by Tears of the Sky
Summary: Modern AU Katara is attending Ba Sing Se University, struggling through language barriers and college. One evening she happens upon a singer who seems to know everything about her. Zutara.


**A Moment's Notice**

**Summary: Modern AU Katara is attending Ba Sing Se University, struggling through language barriers and college. One evening she happens upon a singer who seems to know everything about her. Zutara.**

**Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.**

**Notes: In this fic, people from different nations speak their own languages. I found it a bit odd that in the Avatarverse there was only one language. I guess they didn't have a Tower of Babel fiasico…**

**Here is the breakdown:**

**Water Tribes speak Inuktitut.**

**Earth Kingdom speaks Hangugeo.**

**Fire Nation speaks Hanyu.**

**Air Nomads speak Nihongo.**

**It should also be noted that the Air Nomads still exist, as well as bending.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**Oh Spirits**_

Spring was blossoming throughout Ba Sing Se, the scent of glorious flora permeated in the air with its sickly sweetness. People scarcely noticed it however, there being more important things to worry about, such as the stock market's erratic swinging, or the current rise in the price of rice, or the oil negotiations with the Fire Nation, and term was close to ending (what to _do_ with all those young people?).

But, for now, people were relaxing; the weekend was upon the world, allowing a brief respite for the nine-to-fivers. Students of the illustrious Ba Sing Se University also partook in this breather, taking a moment to look away from their books.

It was Saturday evening; the sun had already disappeared behind the outer wall and brought a false sense of lateness to the group sitting in an opulent living room in the Upper Ring, Finery in all manners of green and gold decorated the room, it stood in stark contrast to the quite loud group of twenty-somethings sharing drinks.

"Ok, ok, I give," Katara said, waving one hand before her, "I don't know the answer."

"Take a swig," Toph replied with a smirk. "If I didn't know any better, Sugar Queen, I'd say you're intentionally forgetting the answers."

Shooting a glare over the mouth of the up, she swallowed the portion and set the glass back down. "Alright Toph, I've got one for you." Now looking smug, she clasped her fingers around the warm glass. "Which clock works best, the one that loses a minute a day, or the one that does not work at all?"

"Well, a clock would be completely useless for me don't you think?" she remarked smartly, waving a hand before her clouded eyes.

Katara rolled her own, "That's not the point."

Making a disgruntled sound the Bei Fong heiress just took a swig of Dugyeonju.

Three hours wore on in this fashion; a stately clocked marked the time at twenty past ten and everyone was indulging in a bit of tipsy conversation.

"Say, Sud," Toph put her arm around Katara and crabbed her collar with the other hand, "What say you and me have a little earthbending match. Loser gets to serenade Professor Yu."

Katara broke out laughing, untangled herself and pushed Toph toward a highly amused earthbender.

"So, what d'ya say?" The woman asked again, slugging his arm.

"Maybe when you're sober," the young man answered, rubbing the sore spot.

"C'mon, you know I'm giving you the advantage. I could be you with my eyes closed."

A chorus of laughter shook the room.

The conversation turned again and Katara found herself forgetting phrases in Hangugeo, this made witty retorts lack in their sting since she spoke in a mix of Inuktitut and the forgotten tongue. Sometimes she was the only one laughing at the joke itself. Another round passed the table and they were running low on the sweet miracle elixir.

Without warning Toph clapped a heavy palm on the marble table, shaking the glasses and startling her guests, much to her amusement. She belched loudly and with a laugh announced, "We need to get out of here." Pushing herself off of the couch, she staggered on her feet before righting herself. "We need to _party_." Her voice echoed with authority and some over compensation for sobriety.

When no one took up her gracious offer she huffed, blowing her bangs away from her sightless eyes. As soon as the errant strands fell back into place she made another attack. "Term's almost over, what's not to celebrate? By next week we'll be swamped with term projects and finals."

More silence.

"Come _on_," she stressed, trying to drive them to haste.

"Fine," Katara said, swimming out of a momentary stupor. A wistful smile took her features, "Since this is one of the last times we'll go bar hopping together, I'm up for whatever." Her words were a bit slower than usual and slurred together; no one else seemed to notice or care.

Toph beamed and threw a fist in the air, knocking off her balance and feet. Sud caught her and set her back on the couch. The laughing bandit pitched back the bottle and swallowed a mouthful. "Ten we're going to make this a night to remember, Sweetness." And she drank the laugh drought.

**—End Chapter—**

Kali's Incessant Jabber: Since this is my first venture into the Avatar fanfiction, I've a few questions to ask.

1.) Are the characters IC, if not what can be done to get them back on track?

2.) Is there a lack of description anywhere that took away from the experience?

3.) Is there any mistake in grammar or spelling?

4.) What part did you like best? Do you see any scenes that could have been developed more so than they already are?

Thanks for taking time to read this little fanfic of mine. Hope to hear from you.


End file.
